


Letter To Santa

by justcallmeasmodeus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Ketchmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmeasmodeus/pseuds/justcallmeasmodeus
Summary: This is a short little oneshot to get this year's Ketchmas ball rolling, enjoy!





	Letter To Santa

“This is ridiculous. I can’t believe that we’re even having this conversation.” Ketch followed Lucinda into the bunker’s bathroom.

“Look Ketch, I’ve done the research. I found the lore and it makes sense.” She turned on a sink for him with her elbow before turning on a sink for herself. 

“I just think-”

“I know you think it’s crazy, ridiculous and stupid. You know what I think is stupid? That we’re having this fight while washing werewolf blood out from underneath our nails and you still can’t find it in yourself to even try.” She threw down her towel and stormed out of the bathroom.

“Luci!” He heard her bedroom door slam down the hall and sighed. 

It was a ridiculous notion, everyone knew that Santa wasn’t real, but Luci had found an old book of lore that stated otherwise and she was adamant about trying it out. Ketch didn’t see a point in inviting another supernatural creature into their lives, much less with an offering of milk and cookies, when they were already overwhelmed, but at the same time he didn’t want to invalidate her.  

He found himself standing in front of her door, a plate of holiday cookies and a of milk glass in hand, an apology at the ready, but she refused to answer. He figured that she might have fallen asleep, but more than likely was ignoring him. He sighed before heading back to his room alone. He sat the milk and cookies down on his desk before taking a seat on the edge of his bed. He stared at them for a moment, looking for an answer that was quite literally in front of his face.

She had talked about the summoning spell on the way back from the bunker. It was a simple spell, which stated that if you left an offering of milk and cookies and a letter with ‘only true wants’ on Christmas Eve, an entity, in this case Santa Claus, would take your offering and grant your wish, if he deemed you worthy. With the rejected peace offering, he was already halfway there. Setting his pride aside, he made his way to the desk and begrudgingly sat down with a blank sheet of paper and pulled out his favorite pen.

The pristine white sheet glared up at him, it’s emptiness calling out a challenge he didn’t know how to defeat. He could take down an entire nest of vampires without thinking twice, but this? He had no idea where to start, much less what to ask for. He put his pen to the paper, managing a mere  _ Dear Santa, _ before picking it up once more. He couldn’t bring to mind a single thing to ask for, let alone his heart’s greatest desire.

He didn’t crave material items. He had most everything he could want right within the bunker. He didn’t wish for money, and he already had his health. To say he had no clue what to write was a lie, he just wasn’t sure how to put his feelings to paper. They were still foreign things to feel, much less to talk or write about. He glanced at the clock, horrified to learn that an hour of indecisive fidgeting had gone by. 

He scrawled a single, three word sentence before signing his name at the bottom of the page and sticking it beneath the glass of milk. He read it back to himself once before crawling into bed for the night:  _ Keep her safe. _


End file.
